Hari Itu Hujan Turun
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /AU. HitsuHina./ Hujan tidak pernah menjadi bagian yang menyenangkan dalam kehidupan Hinamori Momo. Tapi hujan di hari itu berbeda. /


Summary: /AU. HitsuHina./ Hujan tidak pernah menjadi bagian yang menyenangkan dalam kehidupan Hinamori Momo. Tapi hujan di hari itu berbeda. /

Dislaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Hari Itu Hujan Turun**

**© CherryCho79**

* * *

Hari itu hujan turun. Tidak cukup deras memang, tapi lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Hinamori kebasahan sesampainnya di rumah nanti. Jelas, Hinamori tidak mau itu. Pulang sekolah dalam keadaan basah kuyup adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan—ibunya akan mengomel panjang lebar sepanjang malam. Kondisi fisiknya yang memang tergolong lemah membuat Hinamori benar-benar menjaga kesehatannya. Terkena gerimis kecil saja ia akan flu, bagaimana dengan hujan deras seperti ini? Bisa-bisa ia harus absen seminggu dari sekolah hanya karena demam dan flu berkepanjangan.

Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa ujian tengah semester akan dimulai lusa. Tentu Hinamori tidak mau mengambil resiko melewatkan hal penting seperti itu. Maka ia menetapkan hati untuk menanti hujan reda saja. Lagi pula biasanya hujan yang turun di kota Sireitei tidak pernah lama. Jadi tidak ada salahnya menunggu, iya kan?

Hari itu hujan turun. Dan Hinamori merutukinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari dua puluh lima menit Hinamori menemukan dirinya seperti itu. Berdiam diri di depan sekolah, menghitung waktu yang bergulir, dan memandangi tetes hujan yang menghantam bumi.

Oh lihat, sudah berapa banyak waktu yang Hinamori buang hanya untuk menunggui hujan. Ia memutar bola mata hazelnya dengan jengkel. Hujan memang tidak pernah menjadi bagian yang menyenangkan dalam kehidupannya.

Padahal jika sedari tadi Hinamori nekad merobek rinai hujan, maka ia tentu saja tidak terkurung pada kondisi menyebalkan seperti ini. Selain itu, dua puluh lima menit waktunya yang berharga tidak akan terbuang percuma, ia bisa menggunakannya untuk belajar untuk ujian nanti.

Hinamori kembali melirik jam kecil yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia mengernyit sebal saat mendapati waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.45.

Salahkan Hinamori yang terlalu asik membongkar-bongkar tumpukan partitur lama di ruang musik. Inilah yang Hinamori benci, kecintaannya terhadap piano dan musik klasik sering sekali membuatnya melupakan waktu karena terlalu menikmati momen-momen saat jemari mungilnya menyentuh tuts piano. Salahkan Hinamori yang lupa membawa payung dan ponselnya meski tadi sang ibu sudah mengingatkannya. Salahkan juga sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi padahal ini baru dua setengah jam berselang sejak bel bubar sekolah berbunyi (Hinamori lupa kebiasaan sekolah yang selalu meliburkan kegiatan klub menjelang pekan ujian begini).

Dan jangan lupa salahkan juga hujan yang turun sore itu.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengadah, menatap langit kelabu yang masih setia menyirami bumi. Seraya mengumamkan keluhan kecil, ia menduga-duga kapan kiranya hujan akan berhenti. Lewat sudut matanya, Hinamori melihat sesorang muncul dari balik koridor, berhenti tepat di sampingnya dan menatap hujan.

Oh, Hinamori tidak sendirian rupanya.

Orang itu memiliki rambut jabrik senada salju dan sepasang mata biru yang memikat. Hinamori mengenali sosok itu sebagai Hitsugaya Toushiro, kakak kelasnya. Hitsugaya menatap Hinamori sekilas sebelum akhirnya membentangkan sebuah payung transparan, lalu berjalan acuh menembus tirai hujan.

Gadis itu terhenyak.

"Tunggu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok itu berbalik. Menatap Hinamori dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat naik.

"Ah, itu…" Hinamori—yang masih shock karena mendapat keberanian entah dari mana untuk menghentikan Hitsugaya—tampak berpikir keras sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang dapat menyuarakan isi pikirannya dengan mudah, terlebih dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal—HItsugaya termasuk didalamnya, tentu. "—ng…"

HItsugaya hanya diam. Menunggu.

"—hujan turun sejak tadi. Ponselku tertinggal. Aku sudah menunggunya tapi masih belum berhenti juga. Aku…"

Hinamori menghentikan kalimatnya. Bodoh, dari sekian banyak kelimat yang mungkin ia katakan, kenapa harus kalimat itu yang meluncur dari bibirnya? Bicaranya tidak jelas dengan kalimat yang sepotong-potong seperti itu. Hitsugaya pasti akan menertawakannya.

Rasa panas menjalari wajahnya. Dengan cepat Hinamori menunduk, menyembunyikan rasa malunya yang menjelma menjadi rona kemerahan di pipi. Ia juga enggan melihat ekpresi Hitsugaya mendengar penuturannya yang begitu bodoh.

Tidak ada juga tawa yang meletup keluar. Hanya terdengar suara Hitsugaya yang dingin, "Dimana rumahmu?"

Hinamori mengangkat wajahnya. "Sekitar tiga blok dari sini, sebelum stasiun…"

Nafas Hinamori tercekat gi tenggorokkannya, lidahnya terasa kelu dalam sekejap saat mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya. Hitsugaya berdiri tidak jauh darinya, dengan payung di satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Tatapan matanya terarah lurus pada Hinamori—tajam dan mempesona. Rangkaian jarum air yang turun menjadi latar belakang pemuda itu, membuatnya terlihat bagaikan lukisan mahakarya Sang Pencipta.

Satu kata untuknya; sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

HItsugaya mengendikkan dagunya, "Cepatlah."

Suara Hitsugaya membuyarkan lamunan Hinamori. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu buru-buru meminta maaf. Rasa panas yang merambati wajahnya semakin bertambah. Apa lelaki itu tahu sejak tadi Hinamori memandanginya takjub?

"Cepatlah." seru Hitsugaya agak tidak sabaran, ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Hinamori, "Aku harus kerja pukul setengah enam nanti."

"A-apa?" tanya Hinamori dengan alis bertautan. Ia tidak mengerti arah bicara Hitsugaya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "Kau ingin menumpang kan?"

Hinamori tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum berlari ke lindungan payung milik Hitsugaya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan melangkah meningalkan lingkungan sekolah. Tidak ada percakapan yang tercipta, hanya bunyi tetesan hujan yang menjadi pengisi kekosongan suara. Itu adalah hal yang wajar mengingat Hitsugaya terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya dan Hinamori terlalu ragu untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Bahumu basah." sergah Hitsugaya. Hinamori langsung melempar pandang pada bahu sebelah kanannya yang basah terkena tetesan hujan. Gadis itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu apa fungsinya payung?" sahut Hitsugaya dingin, membuat Hinamori meringis seketika, merasa terintimidasi. "Ma-maaf."

Ia tahu ini tidak sopan. Bisa-bisa Hitsugaya tersinggung karena Hinamori enggan bersisian dengannya. Biar bagaimanapun Hinamori hanya tidak ingin membuat Hitsugaya tidak nyaman dengan keberadaannya sehingga ia membuat sedikit jarak diantara keduanya. Meski itu berarti ia harus merelakan sebagian tubuhnya basah. Payung itu memang terlalu kecil untuk mereka berdua.

Ragu-ragu, akhirnya Hinamori menarik dirinya lebih merapat pada Hitsugaya. Bahu mereka saling bersentuhan, membawa desiran aneh pada diri Hinamori.

Hitsugaya melirik Hinamori melalui ujung matanya sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan payung yang digenggamnya, "Pegang ini."

"Eh?" meski tidak mengerti, Hinamori memilih untuk menurut saja. Alangkah terkejutnya gadis itu ketika Hitsugaya berlari menyeruak jarum-jarum air. Hinamori ikut berlari dan berteriak, "Tu-tunggu, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya tidak berhenti. Ia hanya menoleh sebentar, berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Rumahku dekat sini."

"Tapi—" ucapan Hinamori terpotong saat dilihatnya sosok Hitsugaya yang semakin menjauh dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Hinamori memandang punggung yang menjauh itu dalam diam. Guratan-guratan berwarna kemerahan terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras, namun matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat masih berbaik hati menyisakan bias-bias sinarnya yang lembut dan berwarna jingga. Hinamori menyusuri jalanan yang lenggang di bawah lindungan payung kecil. Seorang diri, tanpa Hitsugaya. Dengan sebuah senyum manis melumer di bibirnya.

Hari itu hujan turun. Dan Hinamori suka.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan membayangkan HitsuHina berduaan dibawah hujan. Hohohoho. Kebetulan saat fic ini selesai dibuat, di rumah Cho lagi turun hujan XDDD

Mind to review?

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
